Crazy Deep Kiss Diabolik Lover's Fan fiction
by KristinaKawaiiKiryu
Summary: Subaru Sakamaki has an insane family and a cold heart...Or so it seems until a girl, Ayame, wanders into the Sakamaki Mansion. Both of two have a dark past that neither want to remember. Subaru finds himself enthralled with this girl and she in him, but when someone in Ayame's past threatens to hurt her, will Subaru be there? Can Ayame heal the wounds in Subaru's heart?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. I do own DL so all the character credits except for Ayame go to the owner and creator of Diabolik Lover's. This fan fiction is based on Subaru Sakamaki and oc I created. I wrote the story in both their POV of things. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

Insane Family

Subaru's POV:

Subaru Sakamaki walked briskly down the school halls, annoyance clearly showing on his pale face. Usually on days like this he would skip school and just stay at the dark old mansion that was supposed to be his home, but today, his older half-brother had insisted that he come to school today. Like every other day the classes made him even more tired and annoyed then already necessary. He stood leaned against the limousine, his arms folded and his eyes closed as a small cold breeze brushed against him, carrying with it a familiar sweet scent of a girl who lived with him in the mansion. He opened one eye and almost regretted for there she stood.

The blonde girl gave him her normal irritating bright smile and spoke in her seemingly innocent voice. "Hello Subaru-san. How was class?" 'Oh yes, a seemingly innocent walking blood bag to my brothers.' He thought himself idly. "Ano…Subaru-san?" He looked up and forgot that he left the human in front of him without an answer. "Annoying." "Eh?!" She looked confused. "Stupid human, I said class was annoying." His sharp voice cut through the air like a whip lash and he saw her wince. He opened the car and sat himself in the furthest corner. The human girl stepped in and sat down as well.

It took only a few minutes before all Sakamaki brothers filed into the car and they set off towards home. Shuu in his usual sleeping stupor listened to whatever music he had on his MP3 player, his eyes closed. Reiji had his nose buried in a chemistry book, Kanato was talking to his teddy bear and Laito and Ayato were fighting about the human girl. 'Tch! Idiots…Imagine fighting about a human girl with no-' "Oi Yui is mine!" Ayato's voice cut through Subaru's thoughts and he glared at him, although he was too busy grasping the human girl close to his chest. Yui looked frazzled and tried to get free from his grip. "Tell him your mine Bitch-chan. Remember the lovely evening we had in the church?" He chuckled his green eyes gleaming. A blush color Yui's cheeks and she pushed away from Ayato, harder this time.

"Could all of you please refrain from causing such noise? And may I also make myself clear, that Yui is mine. Therefore also refrain from touching her so carelessly." Reiji finally spoke up and snapped his book close. His pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his index finger, and the movement caused a glint to happen. "Yui sit down next to me." His voice was quiet, but the command could not be mistaken. "Ahh, teddy looks like brother Reiji has taken a bite from Yui-chan as well." Kanato laughed and hugged his bear tightly. "Yui, now." Reiji's voice darkened and Yui jumped and sat next to him. Silence filled the car the rest of the way, Laito smirked and Ayato looked plainly annoyed. Sometimes Subaru thought the only sane people left in their family was Shuu and himself. But then again, since when did he count himself as sane?

The limousine came to a half in front of the mansion and Subaru waited until all of the brothers were out before he stepped out. He ignored the arguing voices of his brothers and made his way into the mansion stopping at the stairs. Hadn't he heard a noise just now? 'Tch! Just as sane as the rest of them.' He made his way up the stairs and went into his room, slamming the door shut.

Ayame's POV:

Ayame Shirabuki wiped her forehead from the perspiration that down. "Look out!" She barely moved quick enough before a moving box came tumbling down the stairs. "Ayame, Gomen! I didn't see you. Are you alright?" Her uncle called from the stairs, dust covering his shirt and hair. "I'm fine uncle, don't worry." Ayame looked up and giggled, covering her mouth as her aunt rushed out of the living room. "Oh what happened he-" Her aunt looked at the box and then up the stairs where her husband stood. "Oh my…" She burst into laughter with Ayame. "Whats so funny?" The older men dusted himself off and lifted a spider by its off from his arm. "You are uncle! You like you look just like this old feather duster." She shook her head and giggled. "So would you if you just battled your way through a dusty attic." He frowned. "Is that where this box came from?" Her aunt, Yuki asked as she bent down to look at the box. "Oh look it's our box filled with photos from your mother and father Ayame." Aunt Yuki opened the box and took out a shoe box without a top.

The black haired girl opened her hair from its pony tail and shook her hair slightly to loosen it. "Mom and Dad?" She bent down also as her uncle Ren came down the stairs to join them. "Ah no wonder it's so heavy. You always did collect to many photos Yuki." He smiled warmly and took out a photo of a young smiling couple. "That's your mother and father on their honeymoon in Haiti." He handed his niece the photo. "Ahh…They look so happy…" Ayame gave a small sad smile. "May I keep this photo?" She asked both her uncle and aunt. "Of course you may!" They answered in unison and chuckled. Ayame's auburn eyes studied the photo of her parents and put it in her pocket, standing up. "Ayame we can finish cleaning and unpacking up here, so why don't you go out and get some fresh air?" Her aunt smiled at her. "Oh yes you can unpack your boxes later. I'll carry them upstairs." "Sure! I do need some air!" She hugged them both and rushed out of the old house. She put on her old sneakers and turned back to the old house. 'To think that dad grew up here.' She gave a sad smile and turned away pushing away gloomy thoughts and walked down the side walk.

~~~~ 10 years ago~~~~

6 year old Ayame giggled as she ran around the in the small house. Without a care in the world, the girl dashed into one room then into the next, her mother shaking her head and her father hidden behind one of the walls. As Ayame ran into the dining room, her father grabbed her and spun her around as she squealed and giggled loudly. Her mother frowned "Your just as bad as she is Yagami" She tsked and set the food on the table as Ayame sat down on her chair. "Ah Yuri, she's only a child once, so let her enjoy it." He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and sighed and looked at her daughter, a small smile playing on her lips.

A sharp knock on the door filled the small and both parents looked at each other with fear in their eyes. "Take Ayame and go into the bedroom. I'll try to stall them." The knocked became more persistent as Yagami stared at his wife and kissed her forehead, pain obvious on his face and he walked to the door. Little Ayame didn't understand the commotion, but was followed her mother without a sound. Her mother scrambled into the room and took out the big suit case, throwing in clothes. There was a loud bang and then sound of a gunshot rang in the air. "Ayame under the bed!" Yuri pushed her daughter under and stroked her head. "No matter what don't make a sound." Ayame nodded confused and scared.

The next thing that happened was two men came into the room, but Ayame only saw their polished business shoes. "No! Please leave me and my husband alone. We will get the money for Mr. Faraze somehow!" The woman pleaded clasping her hands together and fear made her voice shake. There was gasp and then the sound of a body falling. Before Ayame's very own eyes lay her mother's body, blood running out of her throat as she choked and gurgled for her last breaths. Her brown eyes landed on Ayame and she made was seemed to shushing noises, but the sound of her choking made it hard to make out. "Mr Faraze doesn't give second chances." The cold thick voice filled with malice filled the air. "Let's go, there's nothing here for us. We have done our job." The footsteps retreated out of the room and the house.

Ayame lay very still her eyes still on her mother as she gave one last breath, her eyes that held fear and pain no longer had any emotion. They were dull and lifeless, just as the body in front of her. The girl crawled out from under her bed and shook her mother's arm. No movement came. She shook her harder, but still no movement came. She swallowed hard and rushed out of the room. She walked through the living room and to the door where her father lay on the floor. Blood pooled the floor. Ayame wanted to scream, but her mother's voice rang in her head. She must be still. She could make a sound. The little girl sat down in the middle of the room on the cold floor, her eyes trained on the white wall ahead. The cold voice of the man repeated over and over in her head.

The voice would do so for many years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Whew! Took a while but here is chapter 2 XD. Subaru's POv is a bit short, but I swear in the next chapter it'll be longer. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The Creepy Mansion

Ayame's POV:

Ayame cringed as the wooden floor board beneath her sneaker squeaked. Holding in a breath she squeezed her small body through the half open window, the chipped off wood pieces poking into her thigh skin. She really regretted wearing a skirt for this event. Her chest hurt, not only from holding her breath for so long, but also from the pressure of being pressed against the window sill with a heavy window pushing her down. It would have been logical to push the window up of course, but since the house was so old, the windows were stuck tight and wouldn't budge. Finally after what seemed like hours she finally fell to the other side of the window sill, on the cold hard wood floor. Ayame bit her lip to keep from gasping, her heart starting to race as she stood up to brush off some non-existent dust from herself. She looked around the enormous mansion, her hands fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. Why of all dares, did she accept this one? Sure she loved dares, and so did her new friends, but going into someone else's house was a bit too far. Still Ayame gathered up as much courage as she could muster, and with her head held high she slowly and quietly walked into a large room which looked like a living room. 'The furniture is really old. They really need an interior decorator.' She smiled mildly amused as she looked an old sofa with tears and holes in it. Tip toeing she stopped in front of a long staircase where a red carpet was rolled all the way from the top to the bottom of the stairs. The staircase looked made for a princess she supposed. Even so the mansion was creepy and cold.

Ayame slowly crept up the stairs and almost squeaked at her own shadow. Although Mia-chan had told her none of owners of this mansion were at home, she still felt as though she was being watched by someone. She shook her trying to shake the eery feeling in her bones. All she needed was proof of something. Although of what? Perhaps a toothbrush, or maybe a piece of clothing? As Ayame came to halt on top of the stairs she contemplated which way she should go. There were to halls, one to her left and one to her right, each with at least four doors in each hall and facing each other. She closed her eyes and pulled in a shaky breath. "Don't lose your grip." She mumbled to herself and with a determined face she went to the right hall. The floor creaked beneath her shoe and she bit her lip to keep herself calm with not much success at it. The girl couldn't quite shake the feeling that someone stood behind her, and she was to terrified to look over her shoulder.

Suddenly a pain ripped at her skull and she felt herself being pulled back by her hair as her body was pressed against something hard. "What are you doing in this mansion?!" A sharp cold voice slashed through the quiet mansion, making Ayame shiver in fear. She gasped as her head was yanked back and a deep pain filled the roots of her hair. "I…I.." "Who are you?!" She couldn't see who was behind her, but two things were for sure, she was either spending the night in jail or the person behind her would surely murder her. 'Like mom and dad…' She thought in fear, her heart thumping loudly into her chest. She felt her back slam into the wall and the hand went to her throat squeezing so that she was left gasping for air. In her vision a handsome pale face leaned closer towards her own. A angry handsome face. His red eyes glowed with rage, pale blonde hair hung over his left eyes, but she could still see the red glow from beneath. Her vision blurred and she gasped, her hands squeezing at his arm. The man loosened his grip lightly. "Tell me who you are or I will kill you?" His voice was cold and distant, making Ayame shiver in fear. "A-A-Ayame…" she answered her lungs gasping for the long awaited air. The young man's eyes narrowed at her as he looked her up and down. Her eyes landed on his mouth and they became wide with shock instead of fear like any normal human's should've been. "F-fangs….Are you a vampire?!" Her voice croaked from dryness, so she swallowed.

The man chuckled lightly, his cold fingers tracing her throat. He obviously mistook her reaction for fear. Through the gap of his lips she could see the extended canines. Ayame wondered if the mysterious vampire would bite her, or even make her his lover. She mentally shook herself trying to think of how dangerous things turned out as if they hadn't already been before. Indeed people of America and Japan, Ayame had the attention span of 3 year old. I'm sure even she would put a dog to shame. Poor Girl, but back to the story. The vampire pulled her chin roughly trying to regain her attention "Tch! What should I do with you…..Oi Ayame…." His voice was so smooth and silky as when he said her name, even with the slight icy edge to it, the way he said her name made her spine turn warm. She should be afraid, standing here in front of a vampire in a creepy old mansion, but this felt so surreal from her ordinary life that at the moment she couldn't have cared about being held by her throat by a vampire. "Did you steal anything?" His voice called again. Ayame shook her head. "What did you want here? What did you expect to find?" Ayame averted her eyes, but since her he had her throat still, she couldn't really look anywhere else but into his eyes.

His bore into hers and they almost pierced into her soul. "I-I was here on a dare….I was supposed to take something from the house." His eyes narrowed. "So you were trying to steal." Ayame gulped now, feeling trapped. Her cheeks turned hot and she knew she was blushing now. "Y-yes…N-no…I mean…A toothbrush…" He raised an eyebrow looking at her coldly in question. "A toothbrush? That's it? What is this dare your doing." "I'm supposed to take one thing from this house as proof. I would have returned the brush…" She blushed even more as she looked into his eyes. "Well I'm glad that I have caught a toothbrush thief. Either way you do know that stealing even if it's a toothbrush is against the law correct?" He regarded her coolly and let go of her throat crossing his arms. She stood frozen. Was this it? A vampire was sending her to jail? Wouldn't it have been more epic if the vampire would have gotten down on his knees and begged her to never leave the dusty old mansion? "At least I know who is stealing my toothbrush now." A slight humor filled his red eyes and he smirked. She blinked and then in protest she spoke up. "T-this is my first time here! Don't accuse me of stealing your toothbrush. Maybe you ate it or a goblin did..or…" "A goblin you say? What do these goblins look like?" He tilted his head in either amusement or curiosity. "W-well their short and dumb with not a lot of common sense. Their scared of sunlight and-" "Seems you're the goblin then. Short, not a lot of common sense." Her eyes gaped like a fish and she soundly gave a cold glare. "Better than being tall like Frankenstein and equally dumb." She retorted.

He growled and grabbed the girls arm roughly pulling her to his side as he pulled her down the hall towards a room. He pushed her towards the bed in a dark room and she fell lightly. Her arms were pinned above her head and a body, his she guessed, pressed lightly against hers. "Are you going to get the police?" She was more afraid of jail then death itself. After all she had been near it so she knew by now death had no face. "The law won't come into any use for me. No I'll punish you instead, MY way." His came out cold and even more distant then before. "And before you call anyone dumb, reconsider your actions like walking into someone else's mansion for a change. I could kill you like I have done all others as well." He leaned into her ear his cold breath tickling it. "I'm not afraid…" She whispered her eyes trained at the ceiling. "Tch! Stupid…Don't you ever call me stupid again, human." He glared coldy and deadly at her, but she merely shrugged. "By the way my name is Subaru...Subaru Sakamaki." There was a knock at the door and Subaru turned away.

'Subaru Sakamaki…The vampire…' "Don't leave this room. I'm not the most dangerous vampire in this mansion." His voice rang out in the room interrupting Ayame's running thoughts. There was a light squeak as the door opened and a females soft and light voice called as Subaru poked his head out the door.

Indeed this was a strange place….

Subaru's POV:

'Tch! Stupid annoying humans.' He felt like punching the wall but refrained from doing so. How dare she a mere human, a mere food supply call him dumb? Subaru ran a hand through his blonde hair and opened the door knowing already who it was. He glared as Yui stood in front of him and Reiji behind her. "A-ano…Subaru…Are you alright? I heard a noise…" Yui averted her eyes, but the worry was obvious in those pink eyes. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." His voice was cold as always and in an instant he regretted the way he spoke.

Reiji spoke up. "We were about to have dinner. Ayato and Laito are out at the moment so you are pleased to join us." Subaru's eyes narrowed at his older half-brother. "What about Kanato?" "He's staying in his room for the evening." Ahh there was Reiji with his formalness. As much formalness as a dead rat. Subaru had always hated how stuck up Reiji acted at times. Or perhaps it was his way of being distant towards this family. "P-please come Subaru…" Yui looked at him with begging eyes and he lost his resolve…Almost. "I can't I have business to take care of." He turned to close the door, but Reiji stopped him. "Please do come, and your guest may come along as well." Subaru froze knowing he wouldn't be able to keep a secret long in this house. "Fine I'll come." He slammed the door shut went to the bed. There she sat as still as a mouse, black hair framing her face to make her look doll like and almost angelic. Her beauty was enthralling, but Subaru caught himself from admiring her too much.

It wasn't often that humans came into his lure without anyone else having claim over them, so it was his chance to make her his own and tame her. He felt a fire within her and he felt slightly drawn to her, but he would never admit that to himself. He had his pride to think of. A pair of dark eyes looked at him through the dark room and he turned on a light. "We are going to dinner." Ayame raised a thin eyebrow. "We?" "Correct. You might as well meet the least savage part of my family." He sounded annoyed as he looked at her.

He nodded towards the door and took her by her arm, gentler then before. Her heart wasn't even racing. 'Why isn't she afraid?' He could barely believe what a strange girl was walking next to him. Surely if Ayato and Laito found out they would try to claim her. Even if he claimed her before them they would still attempt to take her. He'd have to think of something that would save this humans life. This was why he hated humans. They were to fragile, to oblivious to the dangers surrounding them. To think a girl like her still believing in goblins and such. Pitiful yet also amusing.

Subaru arrived at the bottom of the stairs, his gripping a little tighter around Ayame's arm. She squirmed as a child would when a mother was holding to tightly, but didn't make a sound. His ears perked trying to listen if anyone other than Reiji and Yui were downstairs. He pulled her into the dining plopping down on of the chairs, Ayame right next to him. Yui's and Ayame's eyes met and for a brief moment they looked frozen at each other in shock. "Is she a vampire too?" Ayame whispered in curiousity as she looked at Yui. "No. She is my brother's food source." He felt her tense beside him. "How many brothers are there?" '6 of us. All vampires. If you dare to disobey I will personally make sure that you spend the rest of your short life in the depths of my hell." Reiji's cold voice shot through the dining room. Ayame tilted her head but didn't say anything. Yui looked tensed and nervous.

Indeed a strange night was ahead of them.


End file.
